The present invention relates to an improvement of a cord lock.
There is a string fixture including a case through which a string is inserted, and a lock member provided with an engagement edge operating an engagement force to the string in cooperation with an engagement wall face of the case (see Patent Document 1).
In the Patent Document 1, a compression spring is interposed between the case and the lock member. The case and the lock member are combined such that from a state wherein one end of the spring abuts against a lock member side, a spring receiving member abutting against the other end of the spring is assembled to a case side. By the spring, the lock member is urged in a direction where the engagement edge comes close to the engagement wall face, and operates the engagement force to the string.